The present invention relates to a grinding or sanding tool for profile strips of wood or the like, provided with grinding segments which have at least one grinding coating and correspond to the surface to be ground. More particularly, it relates to the grinding tool of the above type in which the grinding segments are fitted on a supporting segment which is formed to correspond to the surface to be ground, and at least the grinding segments are fixable on grinding segment receivers.
Profile strips of wood are known with different shapes of their cross-sections. Since they are mainly used for the interior construction, it is neccessary to grind at least their visible surfaces. The known tools which are identified in respective fields of application as grinding segment tools possess a disadvantage that for each profile respectively formed grinding and supporting segments are required. As a result of this, the manufacturer must permanently maintain a complete assortment of the tools. For the manufacturer of the tools it is also very disadvantageous that for producing the segments drawn from one synthetic plastic foil, respectively designed tools are required. With the known tools it is not possible, for example with the use of the same grinding segments, to grind the opposite rounded edges of two differently wide shaped strips, despite the fact that such contours have relatively simple cross-sections, such as rectangular cross-sections. For profile strips with irregular cross-sections and often wavy visible surfaces, it is possible to carry out grinding only by means of several successive working steps which involve corresponding cost increases.